second chances
by RoueeKix11
Summary: sakura dies but has been reborn by magic thanks to the hokage sakura is not herself, but can kakashi bring her back and may some others help her too


Second chances

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Chapter one

Not everyone can have two lives's not many people would want to be reborn after death some prefer to stay dead than be alive. If you were ment to die then so be it, when people come back alive from the dead they can never be the same. Once you die you die your spirit has left you, your body is just an empty shell of bones and dust nothing more nothing less, but as for one child she had this problem.

"Has she said anything?" spoke a deep and worried voice "No, the progress was complete but she stays in silence" spoke another voice "she should speak soon" it then went quiet as that person had left the room leaving two people in their "Sakura" the women said as she bent down to her level "Can you talk to me?" she asked her, the women pushed back a few strays of her long dirty pink hair "It's ok" she said in an assuring tone " you can talk to me, it's me Tsunade I saved you sakura, I bought you back" Tsunade bit her lip as sakura still did not move, her eyelids where shut her head hang low her hands where tightly stuck together "We can get through this, sakura I bought you back for a reason" Tsunade continued to stare at the girl for the next ten minutes hoping that she would move or blink but sadly she did not " Sakura " Tsunade sighed deeply as she backed away from the girl "think of it as luck not many people get the second chance of living" Tsunade turned around and left sakura alone in the room.

Sakura was cold and upset she was confused all her emotions where on high levels she did not want to speak nor did she want to see anyone, she wanted to be dead she wanted to be out of this world she hated being here, she died for a reason she died for saving a friends life, she wanted to be reminded of that. But now that she is here it will not happen, all sakura wanted was to be dead she had enough of pain when she did once live in this world she had suffered a lot she had suffered like no other girl had, Her parents sudden death, her team splitting up, both of her close friends almost killing each other in a fight, and one leaving and not returning. If sakura could try to change things she would but that would be hard.

"I told you this would not work, playing with black magic, Tsunade how could you stand so low" kakashi said as he stared through the window he could see sakura sitting there looking sad and hurt "It wasn't black magic, I had to do it she's too young to die" kakashi rolled his eyes as he leaned on the door "she's empty, there's nothing off her would good is she supposed to do here, how can you do anything when she will not speak" Tsunade growled at him for putting herself down "This is where I need you, you know her better than anyone else does, I've tried talking to her but she will not listen, you are like a farther to her she trusts you more than anyone she trusts you more than she does to me" Tsunade said as a small faded tear fell from her eyes "I'll see what I can do, if this doesn't work you're the one to blame for ruining her life with magic" Tsunade nodded as kakashi opened the door she kissed her green neck less that she had hanging around her neck.

When kakashi entered he felt a cold breeze go straight past him "Hey kid" he said as he ruffled her hair just like he used to, he waited for her sudden reaction which is normally to hit him or complain but instead he was met by silence "Sakura" he said as he kneeled down "this is to help you" kakashi smiled as he lifted up her chin "I'm here to help you" he brushed her hair back with his old fingers "I promise you that team seven will be reunited just like they used to be" he watched her move her head as he mentioned her team "You remember don't you, your team, team seven...Naruto and sasuke" the next thing that happened was so fast for kakashi it was least expected "Don't mention those names to me" sakura said as she gripped his neck tightly with her hands "S-Sakura" she held him tightly with one hand she stared right into her eyes "why did you bring me back" Sakura's hand began to lose grip around kakashi neck "Let him go sakura" said a deep voice in the door way "you don't want to do this" the voice said again, the next thing that happened was that sakura loosened her grip she bought her hand back down to her waist-

Right I'm only doing this as it is my first story to make but I have idea's already for this story but I need people's onions, if you want me to continue I need reviews or inboxes apologise for bad grammar that will be sorted !


End file.
